Dark Over Light
by Lollipop456
Summary: KnavexAlice. When Alice is plagued with dreams, she returns to Underland, only to find that a forgotten day on the Oraculum, binds her to one that she despises. SPOILERS for the film. Features some OOCness. Added another chapter, folks. Last one, I swear.
1. Chapter 1

Alice Kingsley woke with a start. She climbed out of bed and wondered down the stairs; just as she always did after a dream. When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs; she saw her mother sitting by a warm fire.

"Mother?" said Alice, her voice soft.

"Alice, it's not even midnight. Why on Earth are you awake?"

Alice approached her mother and then sat on the floor in front of her. Her mother took her hands and held them.

"Another dream?" asked Mrs. Kingsley.

"Yes, it was a dream; but it wasn't the same. I didn't see the Rabbit hole, or the Hatter, or even the cat who could speak."

"Then what did you see?"

"I was standing on a hill, wearing a white gown and a chain of flowers on my head. Then, I suddenly saw a man standing at the bottom of the hill; and I began to go to him, just so I was able to see him more clearly. Then, just as I began to walk; he dissappeared and I woke up."

"Alice, you've only just returned from China, and your simply having trouble adjusting to being back in London."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Of course I am. Now, go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

Alice stood and kissed her mother's cheek. She then walked back up to her room and went over to the cage where she kept her butterfly, Absolem.

"Absolem, wake up." whispered Alice.

Absolem yawned and stretched out his wings. He seemed slightly annoyed that Alice had woken him.

"I know it's late, but I must tell you something."

Absolem yawned again. "Let it wait until morning."

"No, it can't! I've just had a dream."

"Everyone dreams when their eyes closed, and their minds open."

"I know it's not unusual to dream, but I swear that this wasn't an ordinary dream."

"I'm listening."

"I was standing on a hill, in a white gown, which I'm sure was wedding gown. Then, I saw a man at the bottom of the hill; but I couldn't see his face. So, I began to walk, and then I suddenly woke up."

"It doesn't concern me, silly girl. Now please, allow me to sle-"

"I've not finished yet...I'm sure that I was standing on a hill in Underland."

Absolem fluttered to the other side of the cage and stuck his head through the bars.

"Underland, you say?"

"I'm certain that's where I was."

Alice sighed and grabbed her bedsheet, stockings, and a few of her dresses. Absolem watched on in interest.

"What are you doing?" asked Absolem.

"I have to get to the Ascot's estate. It's the only place that has an entrance to Underland."

"You aren't going back, are you?"

"Absolem, I've had this dream ever since I arrived in China. I can't simply ignore it the rest of my life."

"You'll be caught, tried, and executed."

"I'm sure that the Ascot's servants are asleep now."

"What are you doing with your belongings?"

"I'm trying to make a rope, to help me get to lower ground."

"You intend to climb out the window?"

"There's no other choice."

"Then allow me to come with you."

"No Absolem, it may be dangerous. If I'm not back by morning, then I'm sure that Dinah can keep you company until I return."

"A cat can eat a caterpillar, you know."

Alice didn't seem to even hear Absolem; and continued to tie the bedsheets and clothes together. She soon made a makeshift rope, just long enough for her to climb down and reach the ground. She threw it out her window and began to climb down; only to freeze when she reached the parlor window. She could see that her mother was still in the parlor, and was only a few feet away from the window; thankfully, her back was turned and she didn't see Alice.

Alice held onto the rope as tightly as she could; in hopes that her mother would walk away from the window and leave the parlor. Soon, she saw the light go off in the parlor and felt it was safe to continue to climb down. Unforunately, by this time, Alice had lost her grip and let go of the rope; falling to the ground with a large thud. She was able to pick herself up and rushed away from her house.

After a near hour of running, Alice finally arrived at the Ascot estate. She was able to see that all the lights in the house had been turned off; which meant that she was right, and the servants had already gone to bed. She quietly sneaked into the garden, and made her way through the maze, until she came upon the rabbit hole. Although, she was surprised to see that it had been buried.

"You've come this far, Alice." whispered Alice.

She knelt in the grass and began to claw away at the dirt with her bare hands. She soon uncovered the hole completely and then stood to her feet. After taking a deep breath, she jumped down the hole and soon began to enter Underland.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Outlands, Ilosovic Stayne woke in a cold sweat; this had been the ninth dream about the mysterious girl on the hill. For the past year, he had been plagued with the same dream, about the same hill and the same girl. Only now, had the dream begun to worry him and make him wonder what it meant. After all, there was no hills in the Outlands, and the only company that he kept was the decaying corpse of the Red Queen.

Just as Ilosovic was about to fall asleep again; he saw two men, dressed in white, approaching him on horseback. Knowing that they were members of the White Queen's court; he quickly stood as they finally dismounted their horses and walked over to him. Ilosovic bowed, and the men did as well.

"Are you the one that they call Ilosovic Stayne?" asked one of the men.

"I am." said Ilosovic.

"Then, by order of her Majesty, The White Queen, you are no longer exiled and are needed at the castle." said the other man.

"For what purpose?" asked Ilosovic.

"We know nothing but our orders. Come." said the first man.

"I don't have a horse."

"We know, sir. You are to walk back to the castle." said the second man.

"It's on the other side of Underland, you can't expect me to walk!" argued Ilosovic.

"We were sent to fetch you, not to offer sympathy." remarked the first man.

The two men mounted their horses, as Ilosovic rolled his eyes; not exactly fond of the idea of walking to the White Queen's castle.

Meanwhile, Alice was taken to the White Queen's castle by the White Rabbit, often called Nivens McTwisp by his friends. She was sent to the throne room where the White Queen was sitting on her throne and speaking to members of her court.

"Hello, your Majesty." said Alice, her voice meek.

The White Queen suddenly noticed Alice and walked up to her; giving her a warm hug.

"We've been waiting for you, Alice." said The White Queen.

"Waiting for me? Why?" asked Alice.

The White Queen turned to the members of her court and shooed them away. They left the throne room, and The White Queen returned to sit on her throne. She let out a nervous sigh.

"There's no easy way to explain the situation." said The White Queen.

"If Underland is in trouble, than I'm more than ready to help with the problem." said Alice.

"There's no problem, my dear...but there is a prophecy."

"Prophecy? What are you talking about?"

"You've heard of the Oraculm, naturally."

Alice nodded. "I have."

"Yet, I also suspect that you've never viewed it past the Frabjous Day?"

"No, I haven't."

"I hadn't either, until the moment you left. That's when I saw it." said The White Queen.

"Saw what?" asked Alice.

"The day of my passing, and the day that you shall become Queen of Underland in my place."

"Queen? I can't be queen! I'm not even from this world." argued Alice.

"The Oraculm has never mislead me. If it says you are to become Queen, than you shall." said The White Queen.

"This cannot be possible." whispered Alice.

"Alice, there is something else that I must tell you..."

Before The White Queen could finish, two of her guards entered the throne room; they were holding onto Ilosovic, who was wearing a rope to bind his hands.

"We've brought him, your Majesty." said one of the guards.

"Untie his hands and then leave us be." ordered the White Queen.

The guards removed the rope from Ilosovic's hands and then left the throne room. Ilosovic knelt in front of the throne.

"Your Majesty, I am grateful for your pardon." said Ilosovic.

"You may stand." said The White Queen.

Ilosovic stood back on his feet and finally noticed Alice. He turned to address her; which did not please Alice at all.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Alice." said Ilosovic.

"I wish that feeling were mutual." said Alice.

"So you remember me. I'm flattered." said Ilosovic.

"I wish it were otherwise."

"Alice, speak kindly to him. He is to be your husband." said The White Queen.

Ilosovic and Alice turned to The White Queen, who could only smile nervously. They then looked at each other, and Alice fled the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ilosovic left the throne room, in search of Alice. He finally found her, standing on the balcony of the castle and looking up at the stars.

"Alice?"

Alice turned to Ilosovic; her face was red from her previous tears. Ilosovic walked onto the balcony, and stood beside her.

"I came here to be alone. I have to think things through." said Alice.

"The Queen isn't giving us a choice, Alice. We have to marry or else Underland will be without a ruler. It's our duty." said Ilosovic.

"It isn't my duty! I'm not from this world!" said Alice, raising her voice slightly.

"So, you would rather see Underland fall into ruin?" asked Ilosovic.

"Of course not. I may not be from this world, but that doesn't mean that I don't care for it. I've thought of it as my second home."

"Then shouldn't that love be enough motivation to reign over Underland?"

"You know nothing about love. You only care about yourself."

"I admit to my selfishness-" Alice turned to leave, but Ilosovic grabbed her by her arm. "-that doesn't mean that I've never loved."

"What are you talking about?"

"My parents. I loved them, and I had thought that they would live forever. They were killed by members of the Red Queen's court, and I was taken prisoner. So, don't ever think that I know nothing about love. I do."

"Every one loves their , it's not the same love between a husband and wife. How can she expect us to reign when I can barely tolerate you?"

"As I've said before: we have no choice. We must marry, and we must be crowned king and queen or else Underland suffers."

"I'm going to find McTwisp, and I'm going to go home."

Just then, McTwisp came rushing onto the balcony. Alice approached him and knelt down to his level.

"Thank goodness, I've found you. I was wondering if you could he-"

"No time for chatter, the Queen has collasped!" cried McTwisp.

"Is she all right?" asked Alice.

"She's been taken to her chambers, she told me to come and find you." said McTwisp.

Alice nodded and she and Ilosovic followed McTwisp to the White Queen's bedchamber. Both Alice and Ilosovic were surprised by how sickly the Queen looked. She no longer seemed to be the ageless beauty they had known; but a frail woman in her elder years.

"Your Majesty, I've brung them." said McTwisp.

"Leave Nivens. This is a personal conversation." whispered the White Queen.

McTwisp bowed and left Ilosovic and Alice with the Queen. They both went to the head of her bed and got on their knees.

"I have little time on this Earth." said the White Queen.

"You still have your powers, they can make you better." said Alice, her eyes welling with tears.

"I'm weak, Alice. My magic is useless unless I have my strength."

"Well, then I can go into the kitchen and find you a potion. One of them must be for weakness."

"Potions are only able to work on those without magic."

"You can't die, your Majesty. I can't be Queen of Underland."

"You'll do fine, my dear. You'll have plenty of help with Ilosovic as your King."

"We hate each other. How can you expect us to be married?"

"In time, you will learn to love one another. The Oraculm has never mislead me."

"The Oraculm is nothing but a old scroll! Your Majesty, Underland needs you. Not me and Ilosovic."

"The only thing Underland needs is someone to watch over its people. Promise me, Alice...promise me that you both will fulfill the prophecy of the Oraculm."

"But-"

"Alice, please."

"I promise."

The White Queen slowly turned to Ilosovic. "Do you promise, Ilosovic?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I promise."

With what little strength she had left; The White Queen took one of Ilosovic's hands, and one of Alice's hands, and cuffed them together. Her body then fell limp and her last breath was drawn: she was dead.

"Fairferren, your Majesty." whispered Ilosovic.

Alice began to cry, when she suddenly realized that she was still holding Ilosovic's hand. At first, she wanted to pull away; but when Ilosovic gave it an assuring squeeze, she kept her hand exactly where it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice stood alone in her bedchamber; wearing a snow-colored gown and holding a bouquet of white roses in her trembling hands. All she was able to do was stare in the mirror; hardly able to comprehend that she was about to marry someone that she absolutely despised. Suddenly, she heard tapping at the window and saw the floating head of a grinning cat. She rolled her eyes and opened the window.

"Chessur, what are you doing here?" asked Alice.

"I've come to see the Queen, naturally." said the Cheshire Cat.

"I'm in no mood for your teasing." said Alice, shutting the window.

"Well then," The Cheshire Cat appeared in full form behind Alice. "I suppose that I won't be able to give you this."

The Cheshire Cat opened his paw and revealed a beautiful emerlad necklace. Alice gasped and took the necklace from him.

"Chessur, it's beautiful! What is for?" asked Alice, fastening the necklace around her neck.

"It's a wedding present."

"Oh, I see."

Alice sighed and sat on the bed; the Cheshire Cat appeared next to her and sat beside her.

"A little doubt, I presume?" asked the Cheshire Cat.

"I know that I'm marrying Ilosovic for the right reason, but it feels wrong. Doesn't that seem a bit senseless?"

"You are in Underland, love."

Before Alice could say anything; the White Rabbit came into the room and Alice followed him down to the foyer of the castle.

"Once I blow the trumpet, you'll step outside, all right?" said the White Rabbit.

Alice nodded. "Yes."

"Remember your duties, Alice. In honor of the Queen." said The White Rabbit.

"I will."

The White Rabbit stepped outside and Alice began to pace; wondering if she had time to run off. Suddenly, she heard the trumpet and the doors swung open. At first, Alice was frozen when she saw all of the citizens at Underland staring at her. She swallowed hard and slowly began walking towards Ilosovic, who was clothed completely in red and wearing his long hair in a ponytail. Alice would never admit it, but he looked terribly handsome; and she couldn't believe that he didn't run off and abandon Underland.

Slightly lost in her thoughts, Alice didn't even realize that she had reached Ilosovic and that her arm was linked in his. They both faced the bloodhound Bayard, who would act as the officant. Alice found it a little odd that Bayard was performing the ceremony; considering that he was a dog, and wasn't a priest or a judge.

"Citizens of Underland, we are gathered to unite Alice Kinglsey and Ilosovic Stayne: the future royals of our kingdom. Now, Alice, do you take Ilosovic to be your husband? Do you promise to love no other and to be his Queen until the end of your days?"

"I...I...I do." said Alice, hardly able to say the words that she dreaded.

"Ilosovic, do you take Alice to be your wife? Do you promise to love no other and to be her King until the end of your days?"

"I do." said Ilosovic, with no hesitation whatsoever.

"May we have the rings?" asked Bayard.

Ilosovic and Alice were handed their rings by the White Rabbit and the Cheshire Cat respectively. They slipped them onto one another's fingers and then briefly looked up at one another.

"Henceforth, you are wed. People of Underland, I am honored to present our rulers: Ilosovic and Alice Stayne. You may kiss your bride, Ilosovic."

Ilosovic placed a hand behind Alice's neck and then slowly began to kiss her. At first, it seemed as the kiss would be short; but the newly married couple did not seem to stop. The White Rabbit tapped his watch to be sure that it was working correctly, and the Cheshire Cat let out a slight yawn. Finally, Bayard straightened his throat and Alice and Ilosovic broke apart; both slightly surprised by how long they had actually kissed. They quickly faced the citizens and then made their way down the altar, as they were showered with white rose petals. They stepped inside of the castle and stood at the foyer; the door then closed and the two realized they had just gotten married.

"We've done it." said Ilosovic.

"Well, I best change my clothes in my chamber." said Alice.

Alice started up the stairs, when she realized that Ilosovic was following her. She turned to him and folded her arms.

"What are you doing?" asked Alice.

"You can't return to your chamber, Alice."

"Why not?"

"We're married now and will soon be crowned as King and Queen: we both must reside in the royal chambers."

"What about the sleeping arrangements?"

Ilosovic raised his eyebrow and Alice realized just exactly where she and he were meant to sleep.

"Oh, of course." said Alice, a hint of reluctance in her voice.

Ilosovic extended his arm and Alice nervously took it; allowing him to lead her to their bedchamber.


	5. Chapter 5

When Alice and Ilosovic arrived at their chamber; all they were able to do was stare at the bed that they would now share as husband & wife.

"After you." said Ilosovic.

"You're the new king of Underland, why shouldn't you be the first to get into bed?" asked Alice.

"Because I'm a gentleman, and ladies always come first." said Ilosovic.

"Oh, this is simply preposterous. We've no reason to fear a bed."

"You're right. "

Alice and Ilosovic went over to bed, and Ilosovic began to remove his armor. He couldn't help but see that Alice was poking at the mattress.

"It's perfectly safe, Alice." said Ilosovic.

"I-It just seems to be lumpy. Maybe I'd better sleep in my old chamber." said Alice.

"You can't, it's already been given to the Dodo."

"Well, then I'll go and sleep in the throne room."

"I thought we had no reason to fear a bed?"

"W-We don't."

Ilosovic crawled into bed, and Alice ducked behind the wardrobe. Ilosovic briefly brought his palm to his forehead.

"What are you doing?" asked Ilosovic.

"I certainly can't sleep in my wedding gown, can I?" said Alice.

Ilosovic waited rather impatiently for Alice to return; when she finally did, she was wearing a white nightgown and had allowed her long blond hair to fall down to her shoulders. Ilosovic seemed to finally take notice of her beauty, and kept staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Alice.

"Nothing, it's just...you're very beautiful." said Ilosovic.

Alice blushed slightly and then crawled into bed and laid next to Ilosovic. For awhile, there was nothing but an awkward silence as the two laid in bed together.

"Well, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow is our coronation." said Alice.

Alice turned onto her side and blew out the candle, and closed her eyes to sleep. Just as Ilosovic was about to fall asleep, he faced Alice and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. He couldn't see the smile that was spread across Alice's face, as she took his hand and the two fell asleep.

The next morning was the day of the coronation, and Alice and Ilosovic were crowned King and Queen of Underland. As they sat amongst the citizens of Underland and enjoyed a hearty meal in celebration of the crowning; Alice couldn't help but see a shadow creep past the hall outside of the dining chamber.

Of course, being the curious woman she was, Alice wanted to find the source of the shadow. She dropped her fork to the floor and crawled under the table, to make it look as though she was fetching the utensil.

"Alice, what are you doing?" whispered Ilosovic.

"I saw something in the hall, I only want to see what it was." said Alice.

"This isn't a time for games. We're trying to maintain a reputation as Underland's rulers."

"I'll only be gone for a moment."

Alice began to crawl to the other side of the table; causing lots of confusion for the Underland citizens as they felt her cross over her feet. She was finally able to sneak out of the dining chamber and into the hall, where she saw the same shadow at the very end of the hall. She chased after it and was finally able to see its source: Tarrant Hightop, the Mad Hatter of Underland.

"Tarrant!" shouted Alice.

Alice was taken aback when the Hatter began to run again, but continued to chase him anyway. When they reached the courtyard, the Hatter paused for a breath, and Alice finally caught up to him.

"Tarrant, why are you running? Come and eat, we have plenty of food left." said Alice.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice me, but then you've always been very observant." said Tarrant.

"Of course I noticed you, you're my friend."

"I really must go."

"Tarrant, please, tell me what's the matter. I've not seen you since I arrived back in Underland, you weren't at the wedding, and now you're running away from me. Is it something that I've done?"

"When you came to Underland, the first time...You were a young, vibrant, and curious child. I was able to watch you grow, not able to face the facts that you were no longer a child. It's only when I saw you slay the Jabberwocky, that I was able to see you as a woman. Now, I'm not so sure what I see...I hardly recongize you, Alice."

"Why? I'm the same as I always was."

Tarrant shook his head. "No, you aren't. Alice use to be this loyal, young woman who cared for nothing but this world. Now, she's nothing but a worthless traitor."

"Traitor? Tarrant, you surely can't mean that."

"I do. By marrying that Knave, you've become my enemy, and you have destroyed any hope that Underland has of becoming a peaceful place. At one time, I was proud to say that I love you...Now, I can't even stomach the sight of you. You're no different than the Red Queen, Alice. I apologize that it took till now to see it."

Alice began to cry as the Hatter bowed to his waist and rushed off. Ilosovic stepped into the courtyard and touched Alice's shoulders.

"Is everything all right?" asked Ilosovic.

"Of course."

Alice wiped away her tears and took Ilosovic's arm, and the two walked back inside of the castle.

"Ilosovic, can you make me a promise?" asked Alice.

Ilosovic shrugged. "I suppose."

"Promise to never mention Tarrant Hightop in this castle."


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Ilosovic watched as Alice prepared herself for bed. He could see that something was distracting his new wife, and knew that he had to ask her about it, or else he would never know.

"Alice?" said Ilosovic.

"Yes, Ilosovic."

"What happened before I came to the courtyard?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"When you left to chase what you had saw in the hall, I finally found you in the courtyard; but you didn't seem to be yourself. You've been distracted since and didn't even touch your supper."

Alice stood from her vanity table and went by the window; she stared at the evening sky, and felt a tear roll down her face. Ilosovic crawled out of bed and made a cautious approach towards Alice.

"Alice, I only want to help you feel better. You do believe that, don't you?"

Alice turned to Ilosovic and ran to him; she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, allowing tears to flow down her cheek. Despite his surprise, Ilosovic finally found himself able to return the hug.

"I found Tarrant, and I invited him inside, but he insulted me and told me that I betrayed Underland. I've never seen him act this way."

"Why would he accuse you of betraying Underland?"

"He said that by marrying you, I've betrayed Underland, and that we've ruined the only chance at peace."

"He said all those things?"

"Yes, he did."

Ilosovic sighed and stopped hugging Alice; he used his thumb to wipe away her tears, and then kissed her on the forehead.

"No matter what anyone says about us, Alice, the Oraculm is never wrong. We're meant to be married, and we're to rule Underland. We'll prove to those that doubt us, that we are capable of reigning over the land. That includes Tarrant Hightop."

"You don't see me as a traitor, do you?"

"How could I?"

Ilosovic let out his hand, and Alice took it. They both crawled into bed, and Alice leaned against Ilosovic's chest.

"Thank you." whispered Alice.

The next morning, Alice woke with her head still resting on Ilosovic's chest. She sat up quickly and crawled out of bed; trying her best to not wake Ilosovic.

She began to wonder around the castle, and soon found herself in the kitchen. It didn't take long for a bowl to be thrown at her, and shatter against a wall.

"Thackery, is that you?" asked Alice.

Two long, brown ears popped out from behind a table, and then a face. It was the face of Thackery EarWicket, the March Hare and the castle's cook.

"Good morning, your Majesty." said Thackery.

"Good morning. What are you making?"

"A dozen, fresh Gooseberry tarts. A breakfast fit for royalty."

"They smell delicious."

Alice felt someone kiss her cheek; she turned around and saw Ilosovic standing behind her.

"Good morning, sire." said Thackery.

"Good morning." said Ilosovic.

Suddenly, the White Rabbit rushed into the kitchen, trying his best to catch his breath.

"What are you two doing in here? You are suppose to be in the throne room. We can't have the king and queen roaming around the castle." said the White Rabbit.

The White Rabbit rushed from the kitchen, and Ilosovic faced Alice, bringing his hands to her shoulders.

"Are you nervous?" asked Alice.

"Are you?" asked Ilosovic.

Alice looked into Ilosovic's eyes; able to see a gentleness, that she hadn't ever seen before. She gave a smile and shook her head. Ilosovic briefly touched her chin and then left the kitchen; the March Hare approached Alice and studied her face, as she watched Ilosovic walk down the hall.

"He seems to have a fondness for you, your majesty." said the March Hare.

"Yes, I suppose he does." said Alice.

Alice left the kitchen and rushed to catch up to Ilosovic. Even though she remembered the wicked things he had done, and as much as she despised his arrogance; Alice realized that she was beginning to do the one thing that she never thought that she would do: she was beginning to fall in love with Ilosovic.


	7. Chapter 7

After a long and tiresome day of making decrees and setting things right, Alice and Ilosovic were exhausted. Neither one had expected that being the rulers of Underland would be so difficult, let alone exaspirating. The two decided to spend the rest of the evening in the courtyard, and try to get one another better. As they walked arm-in-arm through the courtyard; Alice decided to ask a question that had been lingering on her mind.

"What happened to your eye?" asked Alice.

"What?" asked Ilosovic.

"You've worn a patch over your eye, for as long as you've known you. What happened?"

Ilosovic let out a sigh and began to recall the events that lead to his missing eye:

_Young Ilosovic Stayne rushed down the halls of the castle. He had been summoned to the Red Queen's throne room. She was extremely distressed, and Ilosovic was the only one who could possibly calm her during her tantrums. Just as he reached the doors of the throne room; he heard a sound. The sound of small footsteps. He took out his sword and turned around; but there was no one there. Not a soul. Shrugging it off, Ilosovic began to open the doors, when he heard the footsteps again. This time, he was able to see a small figure duck behind a pillar. _

_"You can't hide from me, I've already seen you." said Ilosovic. _

_The figure stepped out from around the pillar. Ilosovic was surprised to see a little girl; with curled blonde locks and blue eyes that were filled with tears. He let out a sigh and placed his sword back in its sheath. _

_"How did you get in here? The Queen hates children, if she saw you-" _

_Ilosovic heard guards coming down the hall. He grabbed the child and held her in his arms; using his cloak to shield her. He took off running and was able to get the little girl out of the castle and to the drawbridge. He set her down and knealt to her level. _

_"You must run. Run as fast as you can, and don't look back." said Ilosovic. _

_The little girl nodded slowly and took off running. Ilosovic let out a sigh of relief, once he saw the child dissappear. He was then seized by the castle guards and taken to the throne room; where he knew that he was going to face the wrath of the Red Queen herself. _

_"Was there a child in my castle?" asked the Red Queen._

_"No, your Majesty." said Ilosovic. _

_"Then what is this?" asked the Queen, holding up a blue hair ribbon. _

_"A ribbon, your Majesty." _

_"I know it's a ribbon, you twit! I also know that it belongs to a small child.A little girl it would seem." _

_"Your Majesty, I don't-" _

_"You helped her escape!" The Red Queen bellowed. _

_"S-She was just a child. I couldn't let her be killed." _

_"I'm not fond of good deeds, Ilosovic." _

_The Red Queen gestured and two of the guards grabbed Ilosovic and pinned him to the floor. She was given a sword by another guard, and then lifted it over her massive head. _

_"You're very lucky that I care for you." whispered The Red Queen. _

_With one quick motion, the Red Queen lunged the sword into Ilosovic's right eye. His cries of pain echoed through the hollowed walls of the castle. _

"It was me. I'm the reason that you lost your eye." said Alice.

"When you came back, you had no memory of that day. I didn't want you to suffer from guilt, so I had chosen not to tell you." said Ilosovic.

"It seems all I've done is harm everyone in Underland."

"No, Alice...No...You've saved us all. You slayed the Jabberwocky, you've become our Queen-"

"Yes, but look at what I've done to you."

"How can you possibly be blamed for my actions?"

Alice hugged Ilosovic and then slowly, and reluctantly, brought her lips to his. They suddenly heard a loud clash of thunder, and rain began to pour onto them. They both ran into the castle and entered the den.

"I've never seen rain in Underland." said Alice.

"Neither have I." said Ilosovic.

"Oh well, we'd best get out of these wet clothes."

"Yes."

"Ilosovic, are you all right? You look incredibly pale."

"It must be from the rain."

Ilosovic knew he had lied to Alice. He knew why he had turned pale, and he had seen rain before in Underland. On several occasions, actually. Each time, was in the middle of a war, and each time, a royal had died.


	8. Chapter 8

Ilosovic woke in the middle of the night, screaming out Alice's name. He turned to his right and saw that Alice wasn't in bed with him. Fearing that someone had taken her, he put on his robe and grabbed his sword. He quietly made his way down the darkened halls, and saw a figure approaching him.

"Whoever you are, stay back!" shouted Ilosovic.

The figure did not respond and simply kept approaching Ilosovic. Fearing that the stranger was an intruder, he lifted his sword and prepared to kill the mysterious figure. Instead, he was grabbed his wrists, nice and hard, and was surprised when Alice stepped out of the shadows.

"Ilosovic, what's happened?" asked Alice.

Ilosovic dropped his sword to the floor and hugged Alice tight. She could feel his warm hand, stroke her blonde locks, and his trembling lips kiss her softly on the cheek.

"I thought you had been killed." whispered Ilosovic.

"I only went to the kitchen to find myself a glass of water." said Alice.

Ilosovic, realizing that he was sweating, released Alice and used his hand to wipe his brow. Alice couldn't help but notice that his hands were begining to shake.

"Ilosovic, what's the matter? You've never been this way before."

Ilosovic took Alice's hand and lead her back to the bedchamber. Together, they sat on the bed, not once thinking to let go of each other's hand.

"There was a time, when I could lie and not have any sort of guilt on my mind. That was before I met you, now I feel sick to my stomach at the thought of keeping something from you." said Ilosovic.

"What are you keeping from me?" asked Alice.

"It has rained in Underland, several times to be exact. Each time it would rain, there would be a great war. During each war, either the King or the Queen would be killed. That's how the Queen and her sister lost their mother. Alice, I'm not sure what I would do if you were killed."

"Now, you're being a bit unreasonable, Ilosovic. There is no possible way that a rainstorm can cause some sort of war. Besides, Underland is peaceful, and that's the way it will stay as long as we keep our wits about us."

"You're right, I'm not thinking clearly; let's go back to sleep."

Before Ilosovic could stand to disrobe himself; Alice grabbed onto his arm.

"Ilosovic, would you really care if I was killed?" asked Alice.

"Of course I would, you are Queen of Underland, and you are my wife, and I love you far too much to lose-"

Ilosovic caught himself before he could finish sentence. He gently loosened his arm from Alice's grip and then removed his robe; he then straigthened his throat and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight, Alice." said Ilosovic, kissing Alice on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Ilosovic." said Alice.

Alice blew out the candle, and she and Ilosovic laid down to sleep. As she turned onto her side, a smile crept onto her face.

"I love you to." whispered Alice.

The next morning, as Alice and Ilosovic sat in the throne room, they both could see that it was beginning to rain again. Alice reached for Ilosovic's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze; just as the White Rabbit came into the room, nervously tapping his foot.

"What is it, Nivens?" asked Alice.

"N-Nothing, your Majesty, nothing at all." said the White Rabbit.

"Nivens, your nose is twitching. Either you smell carrots, which I highly doubt, or you're keeping something from us." said Alice.

"Well, it's come to my attention, that several members of the court are growing a bit anxious. You see, your Majesties, you have been ruling for a month, by Underland's timing, and the court was beginning to wonder when..."

"We're listening." said Alice.

"The court was beginning to wonder when you had planned to produce an heir."

Alice and Ilosovic exchanged looks of surprise, just as they had did when they learned that they were going to rule Underland. However, instead of Alice running off to the balcony; both she and the White Rabbit were caught off-guard as Ilosovic fell to the floor in a dead faint.


	9. Chapter 9

When Ilosovic woke up, he was looking up at the ceiling and Alice and The White Rabbit were hovering over him.

"Thank goodness! Are you all right?" asked Alice.

"I think I am. I've never fainted before." said Ilosovic.

"Well, as long as you aren't hurt."

Alice and The White Rabbit helped Ilosovic to his feet, and held onto him until he was able to regain his balance.

"Perhaps you should rest." suggested Alice.

"Not until McTwisp is able to explain everything."

Alice and Ilosovic looked down at the White Rabbit, who seemed to be even more nervous than he was before.

"Certainly, your Majesty. After the births of The Red and White Queen, their parents passed a decree that all royals that are united by marriage shall produce an heir for a throne. The only expection to this law is the seperation of the couple, or in the event of either one's death."

"That explains the Red Queen: she killed her husband before they produced children." said Ilosovic.

"And the White Queen never married." added Alice.

"Precisely. Therefore, it is your duty to produce an heir to the throne, else Underland will be in a state of chaos when the time comes for your death."

"Wait a moment! Since Ilosovic and I are the rulers of Underland, we do have the authority to abolish certain laws, don't we?"

"I'm afraid this law must remain untouched." said The White Rabbit, handing a scroll to Ilosovic.

Ilosovic rolled out the scroll and saw that the forementioned law was written on it, and it was printed in a red substance.

"What is it?" asked Alice.

"It's blood, Alice."

"Blood? Why would someone write something in blood?"

"It's the blood of the King and Queen, your Majesty. Wanting this law to be unbinding, they cut themsleves with a knife, and wrote it on this scroll. It is the only law in Underland that can't be abolished." said The White Rabbit.

"Then we have no choice. We have to concieve an heir for Underland's throne." said Alice.

"We'll try tonight."

"Thank you, your Majesties. I'll have Uileam tell everyone the good news."

The White Rabbit left the throne room and Alice went to the window. Ilosovic joined her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's for Underland. What rulers would we be if we abolished a law simply because we fear parenthood."

"I've no problem with being a mother, Ilosovic. I'm just worried for Tarrant."

Ilosovic stepped away from Alice, and began walking around the throne room. It was clear that he was dissapointed.

"You're still thinking on the Hatter."

"He despises us. What would he think if we had a child together?"

"He won't know a thing, Alice. He lives close to the Outlands, and not even McTwisp would be able to find him. He won't even have to know that the child exists."

Alice approached Ilosovic and hugged him. They shared a brief kiss, before The White Rabbit returned and told Alice that she was needed in the courtyard.

The same night, Ilosovic and Alice laid in bed together. For an hour, they had laid in silence, unsure of what to do with one another.

"Well, I suppose it's time that we start." said Ilosovic.

"Yes, I suppose it is." said Alice.

Ilosovic reluctantly crawled ontop of Alice and slowly removed her nightgown. In turn, Alice unbuttoned Ilosovic's trousers and removed them, exposing his private parts.

"I've never done this before." whispered Alice.

"Neither have I." whispered Ilosovic.

Just as the two were about to make love to one another; they heard the sound of whispering inside the chamber.

"Who's there?" asked Ilosovic.

The Chesire Cat appeared out of nowhere, with the Doormouse and the March Hare perched on his back. Alice quickly used the bedhseets to cover herself up, and Ilosovic buttoned his trousers back up.

"What are you doing here?" asked Alice.

"Well, we heard the fantastic news that you both were trying to give Underland its heir. We simply didn't want to miss the process." said The March Hare.

"Chessur, did you put them up to this?"

"Of course not, my Queen. I simply suggested it."

"Listen, we understand your excitement, but me and Ilosovic cannot make love in your presence. It's an extremely private moment between us, and only us. Now, if you three will be so kind as to leave us alone." said Alice.

The Chesire Cat nodded and floated out of the room. Once they were in the hall, he let The March Hare and The Doormouse off of his back.

"How rude of them. I think everyone should be able to view such an important occasion in the history of Underland." said The March Hare.

"That includes Tarrant." whispered The Doormouse.

The Doormouse sucrried off, leaving The March Hare and The Chesire Cat to wonder where she was going in such a hurry.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doormouse ran as fast as she could, until she arrived at the home of the Mad Hatter. He was sitting at his usual spot at the tea table, but didn't seem to be acting like himself. He wasn't even drinking his tea! The Doormouse hopped onto the table and dashed up to the Mad Hatter.

"Tarrant, I've got some wonderful news!" said the Doormouse.

"Not now, Mally." said the Mad Hatter.

"But it's about Alice! She and the Knave are going to produce an heir for Underland's throne."

"A child?"

"She doesn't care about your feelings, Tarrant. Not like I do."

"They'll raise the child to follow in their shadows. It will become just like them. I cannot let that happen. I must protect Underland's future."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to take the child once it's born. By force, if necessary. I'll rally an army if I must."

"Well, I actually had something else in mind-"

"Thank you, Mally. You've just managed to save Underland from a terrible fate."

The Mad Hatter patted The Doormouse on the head and rushed inside his house.

"What have I done?" said The Doormouse.

Six weeks went by, and Ilosovic couldn't help but notice that something was extremely wrong with Alice. She was tired all through the day, constantly vomitting, and would hardly eat a thing. Ilosovic finally became so concerned, that he allowed the castle's doctor to take a look at her; while he was forced to wait impatiently in the halls. The White Rabbit and the Dodo bird were with him the entire wait.

"What if she's dying?" said Ilosovic.

"Now, your Majesty. You mustn't think that way." said The White Rabbit.

"The Queen has always been strong in both strength and mind, sir." said the Dodo Bird.

Just then the doctor stepped into the halls and told Ilosovic about Alice's illness. Afterwards, the doctor showed Ilosovic into the chamber, where Alice was sleeping quietly.

"She needs her rest, now. Be brief." said the doctor.

The doctor left the chamber and Ilosovic went to Alice's bedside. He ran his fingers through her hair, which caused Alice to stir. She opened her eyes and smiled at Ilosovic.

"We've done it, Alice." whispered Ilosovic.

Ilosovic leaned closer to Alice and kissed her on the lips.

"Eight more months." said Alice, giving a weak smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Eight months came and went, and Alice's pregnancy was going perfectly. Although she was frequently tired, the doctor suggested that she take a walk outside daily, to keep herself healthy until the baby was born. Thankfully, Ilosovic accompanied her on the walks, in case anything were to happen.

One day, Ilosovic and Alice were taking a walk through the courtyard. Alice was complaining of back pain, but contributed it to another sleepless night, due to pregnancy. Though both hated to admit it, Ilosovic and Alice were growing closer & practically insperable. No doubt, they were more like a happy, married couple than they were bitter rivals.

"Are you sure we shouldn't rest?" asked Ilosovic.

"Just a few more minutes. It's such a beautiful day." said Alice.

"Alice, I need to speak to you about something..."

"What is it, Ilosovic?"

"It concerns the Hatter...I was walking in the halls, when I heard the Doormouse murmuring something, and she seemed to mention-"

Alice gave a slight moan and began to massage her back. Pretty soon, the pain became so crippling that she fell to her knees. Ilosovic knelt beside her, and saw the bottom of her dress was soaking wet with water.

"We've got to get you inside!" said Ilosovic.

Ilosovic helped Alice inside the castle and to the bedchamber. He sent for the doctor, who confirmed, upon his arrival, that Alice was indefintely in labor.

"I'll have one of the servants assist me. Your Majesty, it's best if you wait in the halls." said the doctor.

"No, he has to stay. I can't do this without him." said Alice.

"Your Majesty, she is only delusional-"

"I am not delusional! I may be giving birth, but I'm certainly in a stable frame-of-mind. I want him to stay." argued Alice.

"Sir, you must leave now, before you send your wife into hysterics."

Ilosovic looked at the doctor and then at Alice; it was by looking into her eyes, that Ilosovic knew that he couldn't leave her alone. He took her hand and held it tight, and leaned close to her ear.

"I'll stay." whispered Ilosovic.

The doctor shook his head in dismay. As time passed, Alice's labor progressed and her pain increased severly. Her only relief came from hearing Ilosovic's soft voice over her moans and the feeling of her hand locked in his tight grip.

"Your Hisence, it's time for you to begin pushing." said the doctor.

"I can't. It hurts so much." moaned Alice.

"Darling, you must try. It will all be over soon, I promise." said Ilosovic.

At first, Alice could only stare at her husband in shock. It was the first time that he ever called her "darling" since their marriage, and she had been waiting for it. Once the shock wore off, Alice decided to focus on Ilosovic's assurance, and took a nice hold on his hand. She placed her chin on her chest and began to push.

After two hours of pushing, Alice was growing weak and a bit frustrated that the baby hadn't been born yet.

"One more push, your Majesty." said the doctor.

Even though Alice was tired, she still had enough strength to give one final push. After giving the last push, a loud wail was heard. The doctor held up the newborn infant for Alice and Ilosovic to see.

"Congratluations, your Majesties. You've just given Underland its heir: a handsome, young prince." said the doctor.

The doctor wrapped the baby boy in a blanket and handed him to Alice. After cleaning up some of the mess, the doctor left the chamber, so the new parents could have some time with their child.

"He's perfect. Alice, you did beautifully." whispered Ilosovic.

Ilosovic kissed Alice's forehead, and allowed her to hand him their son. Alice rested her weary head against Ilosovic's chest.

"What should we call him?" asked Ilosovic.

"Well, I was thinking that we could name him Julius." said Alice.

"Julius? That was my father's name."

"I know. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

Ilosovic smiled and shook his head. He looked down at his newborn son, and allowed him to grab onto his finger.

"You wanted to tell me something?" asked Alice.

"What?"

"Before, in the courtyard, you told me that you overheard the Doormouse mentioning the Hatter's name."

"It's not important. What is important is our son, our Julius."

Alice smiled and kissed Ilosovic. In the evening, Alice was sleeping soundly after a long day of labor, and Ilosovic was putting Julius to bed.

"You're very forunate, little one. I know it wasn't right to lie to your mother, but it's for her protection, and for yours. She'll never know what I heard...If worse comes to worse, we will start a war. As long as it means keeping you safe." whispered Ilosovic.


	12. Chapter 12

Alice was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with Ilosovic. Shortly after Julius' birth, he had asked for two guards to be placed outside of the nursery, went on daily rides on his horse in search for food, despite having plenty in the castle; not to mention, he would also become horribly upset at the suggestion of Alice taking Julius outside to the courtyard for some fresh air.

One evening, Ilosovic watched with a smile as Alice laid Julius down to sleep for the night in his nursery across from her and Ilosovic's she was done, she turned to Ilosovic and couldn't help but notice his smile.

"What is it?" asked Alice.

"Nothing. I was only thinking." said Ilosovic.

"On what?"

"My good fortune. How incredibly lucky I am to have you and Julius as my family."

Alice sighed and walked over to Ilosovic, giving him a kiss on the cheek and then the lips. She ran her fingers through his long, raven hair and gave a brief smile.

"I know you care about us, Ilosovic, but I also know that something is troubling you and has been for sometime." said Alice.

"We'd better get some rest-"

"Not until you tell me what is the matter. Ilosovic, you are constantly checking on Julius, have guards set outside his nursery, and I can't even take him outside for a walk. If there is something wrong with our child: I have a right to know."

Ilosovic sighed. "The day that Julius was born, I told you that I was walking in the halls and that I heard the Doormouse say something."

"Yes, you told me that she was talking about the Hatter. Is something wrong with him?"

"He's after him, Alice. The Hatter wants to kidnap Julius; the Doormouse told me that he is planning to take him from us."

"No..." Alice walked away from Ilosovic and went over to Julius' crib. "Tarrant would never take my son from me. He wouldn't."

Ilosovic walked over to Alice and placed his arms around her waist, planting a small kiss in her hair.

"He's no longer your friend, Alice. The moment you became my wife, you became his enemy. According to the Doormouse, the Hatter believes that if he takes Julius that he can raise him to be a proper heir to Underland's throne."

"What do we, Ilosovic? What if one day, he comes to the castle and takes Julius.."

"I won't let that happen!"

Ilosovic turned Alice to face him and then hugged her close. "The Hatter has no one to help him. We have an entire army on our side, to help us protect our son. If he wants to act foolishly and begin a war, then we will. We have Underland to help us, darling; we'll protect our son at all costs."

"Yes. Yes, you're right."

Ilosovic took Alice's hand and lead her to their bedchamber and to their bed. After awhile, they both fell asleep; trying their best to not worry about their son.

A few hours later, the Cheshire Cat appeared in Julius' nursery; he was carrying the March Hare on his back.

"Hurry and take him." whispered the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, but the lad is asleep. I'd hate to wake him." whispered the March Hare.

"You either wake him or his parents."

The March Hare reached his shaky paws towards Julius' crib and quickly swooped him into his arms. He climbed back onto the Cheshire Cat's back, and both of them vanished with Julius.

The next morning, Alice woke and saw that Ilosovic was still sound asleep. She leaned over and kissed his bare chest, which caused Ilosovic to stir.

"Your lips are cold." said Ilosovic.

"Well, it is almost Winter by Underland's timing. I'm surprised that Julius was able to sleep through the night; he hardly made a sound." said Alice.

Alice suddenly seemed stricken with a thought, and raced to Julius' nursery. She lifted the blanket from his crib, and found he was missing. She gave a terrifying scream, and Ilosovic rushed to see what had happened. He found Alice on her knees, crying by Julius' empty crib; slowly, he approached her and knelt next to her.

"Ilosovic," Alice hugged Ilosovic. "He's been taken. Someone took Julius."

"We'll get him back. I promise we will." whispered Ilosovic, trying his best to assure Alice.

At that moment, Bayard's wife Bella was walking down the halls when she saw Alice and Ilosovic in the nursery.

"My goodness, your Majesties! What's happened?" asked Bella.

"Bella, can you stay with Alice?" asked Ilosovic.

"Of course, sire."

Ilosovic got up off the floor and patted Bella's head. He made his way down the hall, and met up with the White Rabbit.

"I want you to find Tarrant Hightop, arrest him and then bring him back here to be executed. Be sure to recover Prince Julius, do you understand?" said Ilosovic.

"Y-yes, I understand, sir, but...Therei s something you must know." said The White Rabbit

"What is it?" asked Ilosovic.

"It's Chessur, sire. He's missing. Thackerary is gone as well, and so is Mallykum. Half of the soliders have dissapeared also."

"How many?"

"Fifty, sir. We still have seventy left, thank heavens, but-"

"Then it's true." said Ilosvoic.

"What is, sir?"

"He doesn't just want my son. He wants a war."


	13. Chapter 13

Bella stayed with Alice until Ilosovic returned. Even though he had only been gone for a few hours, to discuss the possibility of going to war with the council, he was surprised by Alice's state. Her eyes were sore and bloodstained from crying, her face was completely blank and had no expression whatsoever, and her hands were still quivering from the fear of never finding her son again.

"Thank you, Bella. You may leave now." said Ilosovic.

Bella left the room and Ilosovic went to Alice, who was sitting by Julius' cradle. He finally saw that she was holding onto the blanket that Julius had been wrapped in when he was first born. Slowly, he took the blanket from her and then grabbed onto her hand; he held it gently and stroked it with his thumb.

"Is this what I came back to Underland for, Ilosovic? To gain everything, and then lose it in the end?" asked Alice.

"We've not lost Julius. I've sent McTwisp to find him and bring him back." said Ilosovic.

"What will happen to the Hatter?"

"He'll be arrested and sentenced to death. "

"What happens if the arrest doesn't succeed?"

"Then we go to war. Which is obviously what The Hatter had intended in the first place."

"Why would you say that?"

Ilosovic sighed. "The Doormouse, the March Hare, and the Cheshire Cat have become his allies. As well as half of our army; and possibly some members of the court."

"Then we have no one to trust anymore."

As Ilosovic wrapped his arm around Alice; they both heard shouting outside and the drawbridge opening. Together, they ran from the nursery and down the stairs; only to be greeted by The White Rabbit, who was holding Julius carefully in his arms.

"Julius!" cried Alice.

In an instant, Alice took the infant from The White Rabbit and held him close her to chest; placing a kiss on his forehead.

"He must be hungry. No telling how long he's been without food. Excuse me."

Alice took Julius back to the nursery, while Ilosovic and The White Rabbit went to the throne room.

"Where is Hightop?" asked Ilosovic.

"At his home, sire." said The White Rabbit.

"I ordered for you to arrest him!"

"I tried, your Majesty, I really did. He told me that he would kill the prince if I arrested him; I had no choice but to take Julius and leave."

"What else did he say?"

"Only that he will attack when the time is right."

Ilosovic went to the window and stared off into the distance; thinking about all that was to come.

"Nivens McTwisp, you are hereby the messenger of this court. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sire."

"Your first message is to be delivered to Tarrant Hightop, the kidnapper of Prince Julius."

"What is the message, sir?"

"That he must prepare for war. My forces attack at dawn."

The White Rabbit bowed and began to hop out of the room, when Ilosovic grabbed him and picked him by the scruff, lifting him off the ground.

"Tell him that he must also prepare to suffer the most torturesome death at my hand." said Ilosovic.

"Y-yes, sir."

Ilosovic released The White Rabbit and he left the throne room. Ilosovic realized now that war was not preventable and that soon Underland would once again become a blood-stained battlefield.


	14. Chapter 14

When evening came, Alice was preparing for bed, but Ilosovic stood by the window and stared off into the distance.

"Ilosovic, you must sleep." said Alice.

"I will." said Ilosovic.

Alice sighed and approached Ilosovic, placing her arms around her waist and resting her head against his back.

"We will win this war, Ilosovic. We have Underland on our side." said Alice.

"Not anymore. Half of the kingdom has abandoned us and have become allies to the Hatter."

"What we have, we will use to protect our land and our son."

"During our coronation, I thought I would be different from The Red Queen. That I would be able to rule Underland and be sure that it would be peaceful. Now, I've only managed to bring it to ruins. I never wanted our kingdomm to become a battlefield, Alice."

"Well, it has. But you must consider all the good that will come from this war. We will have the kingdom we've dreamed of, and we would not have to worry about harm coming to Julius."

"That is what's most important to me. You and Julius. I suppose if this war means protecting you and him...Then it must be done."

"And I'll be there to fight alongside you."

Ilosovic turned to Alice and then headed towards the wardrobe, and began to remove his clothes.

"Ilosovic?"

"I won't have you fight, Alice. It's far too dangerous."

"But this is my kingdom to, and didn't I slay the Jabberwocky single-handley?"

A nude Ilosovic crawled into bed and Alice laid next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Alice, I won't risk your safety. No matter if you convince yourself that you are some fine warrior: you aren't. You are the Queen, and more importantly you are the mother of our son. A son who will need you, if I'm killed in battle."

"I love Julius. I wouldn't insist on fighting, if I didn't love him. I want our kingdom to be peaceful, so he may be able to play outside without us constantly worrying if someone is going to kidnap him or possibly worse."

Ilosovic turned onto his side to fall asleep, Alice leaned over him and kissed his bare shoulder.

"Ilosovic, please. This kingdom is ours, and I want to protect it."

Ilosovic gave a sigh and kissed Alice's hand. "You're still recovering from childbirth."

"I have my strength back, and I have no pain at all." insisted Alice.

"Very well. You may fight for Underland. As long as you don't take a step near Hightop; there is no telling what he will do to you."

"I promise, I won't go near him."

"Alice, before we go to war, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I...I...I believe that you should use the Vorpal sword. It may be the only weapon you'll be able to handle."

"All right. I'll use it then."

Ilosovic knew what he wanted to tell Alice. But he could not find the courage; he could not find the courage to tell her that he loved her.


	15. Chapter 15

At dawn, the following morning, the sound of trumpets rang through the air and Ilosovic and Alice woke and dressed into their armor; they also took up their swords & shields, preparing for the battle ahead of them.

When Ilosovic and Alice stepped outside, they found their horses waiting for them, as well as the remaining members of Underland's army. Ilosovic helped Alice mount her horse and handed her the reins.

"Ilosovic, I hate to leave him." said Alice.

"He'll be protected, Alice. I have almost every servant watching over him." assured Ilosovic.

Alice smiled and Ilosovic kissed her hand; he then mounted his own horse and lead the army and Alice towards the plains of the Outlands, where the battle would be held. When they arrived, it didn't take long for Hatter and his extensive army to show up. As it was a tradition in Underland; Ilosovic and Hatter had no choice but to shake hands and wish their enemies well.

"Your Majesty, Mr. Hightop, remember the rules: No weapons, no bad wishes, and certainly no violence." said The White Rabbit.

Ilosovic sighed and dismounted his horse; he reached the Hatter and tossed his sword to the ground. He extended his hand, hoping that the Hatter would take it.

"Hightop, you have insulted my wife, kidnapped my son, and threatened to kill him: all for the sake of war. Well, against my better judgement, I've granted you your wish. May you be strong, Hightop."

Suddenly, the Hatter spitted in Ilosovic's face. Calmly, Ilosovic turned around and mounted his horse again.

"It begins!" shouted Ilosovic.

The White Rabbit blew his horn and the armies rapidly charged towards each other. Although, the Hatter's army was on foot, they were able to take down quite a few soldiers. That isn't to say that Alice and Ilosovic were not doing well; infact, the young King and Queen, had managed to slaughter half of the Hatter's army. As the war raged on, Alice saw that the Hatter was trying to kill The White Rabbit. Without thinking, she charged towards him, in an attempt to save her friend.

"Run, Nivens!" yelled Alice.

The White Rabbit hopped away while Alice began to slash at the Hatter with the Vorpal sword. Out of nowhere, her horse started to buck and threw her off and onto the ground; she landed on her stomach, which left her in a great deal-of-pain since she had only delivered Julius a week ago.

"Oh, Alice?" A voice said.

Alice looked up and saw the Hatter standing over her, lifting his sword high in the air. Alice scrambled away before he could stab her, and quickly picked up her sword; using it to defend herself against the Hatter's attacks.

"I remember when you thought so highly of me." said Alice.

"If only you hadn't married a traitor." The Hatter snapped.

"No matter what he did: Ilosovic is still a good man."

The Hatter slashed Alice's hand, causing her to drop her sword. He kicked it across the ground and then lunged his sword into Alice's stomach.

"I'm a better man, Alice. I will never allow Underland to become what The White Queen feared." cried The Hatter.

Suddenly, the Hatter gave a painful gasp and pulled his sword out of Alice. He fell to the ground, with an arrow sticking out of his back. Alice looked into his empty eyes, and saw blood pouring of his mouth: no doubt, he was dead. Alice gave a groan, and turned onto her back.

"Alice!" said Ilosovic.

Ilosovic kneeled next to Alice, tossing his bow & arrow to the side. He placed his hand over Alice's wound and realized that she was bleeding immensley. Infact, his entire hand was coated in the blood of his wife.

"Ilosovic?" said Alice, hardly able to speak.

"Don't speak right now. You're hurt really bad."

"Sire! Sire, it's over. They saw you kill Hightop, his army has retreated-" The White Rabbit was cut off when he saw Ilosovic holding the bleeding Alice in his arms.

"Fetch my horse and quickly! The Queen has been wounded!" ordered Ilosovic, his voice cracking from his emotions.

The White Rabbit went to fetch Ilosovic's horse, as he worked to control Alice's bleeding and tried to comfort her. He took her pale hand and held it tight, trying his best to keep a smile on for Alice.

"Ilosovic, I'm cold." whispered Alice.

Ilosovic hushed Alice and held her close to his chest, in an an effort to keep her warm until The White Rabbit arrived.

"Ilosovic, can you promise me something?" asked Alice.

"Anything. Anything in the world."

Promise me...That I won't die. Julius cannot be without a mother."

"You won't die. You will live, and we will rule Underland for many years, and you'll get to see Julius grow up. I promise."

Suddenly, Alice closed her eyes and she went limp. It did not take long for rain to pour down on the panicked Ilosovic and his mortally wounded beloved.


	16. Chapter 16

Alice was quickly moved from the battlefield, to the healing chamber inside the castle. Ilosovic, who was soaking wet from the rain and weakened by the war, was asked if he would like to dry off or to rest. Ilosovic refused, wanting to stay outside of the Healing Chamber until he was given word on Alice's state.

Finally, after six hours of waiting, a healer came and told Ilosovic that Alice was stable and he could see her. Ilosovic was surprised when he came into chamber; Alice's entire body was as pale as her gown, her eyes had dark circles under them, and her wounded hand was covered with a bloody bandage. Ilosovic exhaled deeply and approached the sleeping Alice; taking her hand in his. After a few seconds, Alice began to stir and looked up at Ilosovic.

"Ilosovic..." whispered Alice.

"I'm here now. You're going to be fine. The healer told me that in a month, you should be able to move from bed." said Ilosovic.

"What about Julius? He has to be nursed."

"Don't worry. You'll be able to care for him. I'll be sure of that."

"Is Tarrant dead?" asked Alice.

"Yes, he is. Alice, I had no choice; if I hadn't killed him, then he would have-"

"I know. You were protecting me."

"Because I care for you...Because I...love you. I've loved you long before the war, before Julius, before our wedding."

"So, when did you start to love me?"

Ilosovic smiled and sat on the bed. "Well, it was when I saw you in the Red Queen's throne room, a year ago. I looked at you, and you were so beautiful; I can remember that look of innocence on your face. Many people when they see me, tend to believe that this patch is a reason to fear me. But you didn't mind, you looked at me as if I were a normal person. A person who isn't some merciless killer, and actually had a heart that had gone unnoticed for so long."

"You've loved me for so long. Why haven't you told me before?"

Alice was taken back when a tear fell from Ilosovic's eye. Carefully, she sat up and took hold of Ilosovic's other hand.

"Tell me. I'll understand." said Alice.

"Because...I was jealous. You had spoken so highly of the Hatter, that I selfishly believed that you loved him; even after Julius was kidnapped, I still held on to the ridiculous thought. Perhaps, even now, I still think that you love him and despise me for killing-"

Ilosovic was cut off when Alice wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long, loving kiss.

"Ilosovic, I cannot despise you. I love you. I love you so very much." said Alice, tears streaking her pale cheeks.

Alice and Ilosovic were locked in a warm embrace for an hour. Together, they rested in each other's arms, taking comfort that they had finally declared their love for one another.

THE END


	17. Chapter 17

Alice stood on the balcony, looking down as her and Ilosovic's young son Julius played in the courtyard. Suddenly, a hand came around her waist, and a kiss was placed on her cheek.

"You are suppose to meet with our council, Ilosovic." Alice said.

Ilosovic sighed. "I'm much fonder of spending time with my Queen."

Alice gave a deep sigh, and Ilosovic could tell that something was wrong. They had, by Underland's timing, been married for four years and had learned to read each other's emotions.

"Darling, what is it? Are you all right?" Ilosovic asked.

"I've been having dreams again, Ilosovic. They're about the Hatter. He keeps telling me that he is alive, and that he'll kill Julius."

"Alice, it isn't possible. He's dead. We both saw him die."

"This is Underland, Ilosovic. Anything is possible. I'm not certain what I would do if we were to lose Julius again."

Ilosovic took Alice's hand. "Come with me. Perhaps it's wise for us to rest in our chamber."

As Ilosovic begun to lead Alice to their chamber, he couldn't help but notice that his wife seemed weak & slightly pale.

"Alice, you're sick." Ilosovic said.

"I'm so dizzy."

Once they were in the chamber, Ilosovic helped Alice to the bed and took her hand in his.

"This is the seventh time you've had these spells."

"It's only from caring for Julius. He is four now."

Ilosovic suddenly looked towards Alice's stomach and turned back to her. "Julius...Alice, you felt this way when you were expecting Julius."

"Ilosovic Stayne, are you implying that I'm..."

Ilosovic smiled. "Julius has great desire for a sibling."

Alice broke into a smile, finally realizing that Ilosovic was right. There was no other possibilty. She was pregnant. She was once again carrying another heir to Underland. Another child that would be part of her and Ilosovic.

Slowly, Alice sat up and kissed Ilosovic on the lips. The young couple hugged, ready to face another chapter in their life. A chapter with their new child. Perhaps, this would be considered a happy ending. For now, I suppose it is. But, dear readers, when a story ends, another begins. And sometimes, a new beginning is not always happy.


End file.
